


Betrayal?

by Meynara



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Lance why do you have your bayard there, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meynara/pseuds/Meynara
Summary: In the night, Lance worries about the future while laying beside Lotor, and he comes to a decision.Or so he thought.





	Betrayal?

Lotor had known this day would come – no matter how much he cared for Lance, or how much it appeared Lance cared for him, they were ultimately on two opposing sides in the war called life.

He hadn’t expected to wake up to see the Paladin’s lithe body crouched over his, unclothed with his bayard pressed against the Emperor’s throat, however. Looking up, Lotor could make out Lance’s eyes in the darkness, wide and glistening with the pupils dilated to take in what little light there was in the bedroom. After a few moments, he realized just why it was he’d been woken up.

Lance was crying.

“Care to explain why you’re currently crouched over me like an assassin, my dear?” Lotor’s voice was soft and controlled, not a trace of fear to be heard as he watched a fat tear roll down Lance’s nose only to fall onto Lotor’s chest.

“Because that’s what I should do,” the Paladin’s voice was hoarse, and now that Lotor’s eyes were better adjusted to the low light, he could make out details he hadn’t been able to before. The red in Lance’s eyes, the puffiness of the skin surrounding them, the glistening trails where tears had fallen.

He could feel how Lance’s arms were shaking, his legs were shaking, as if he’d been holding this position for too long.

“I should kill you,” Lance continued, swallowing. “No one would blame me. It would end so much of the strife in the universe. The Empire would be split into pieces, everyone would be happy…”

“Would you?” Carefully, Lotor reached up a hand to caress the side of Lance’s face, thumb brushing another tear away before it could fall. “Would you be happy if I were dead?”

There was a beat of silence before the bayard changed shape, returning to its usual form when not in use. There was another beat, two, before, “No. I wouldn’t be. I don’t want you gone, Lotor.”

Carefully, the Emperor moved his arms until they were gently wrapped around Lance’s waist, pulling him down into a hug and rubbing a hand over his lover’s cool back. “Then don’t entertain such thoughts, Lance. I know it’s hard. I know everything is utterly terrifying right now, the universe is in a state of chaos, but we’re in a place where we can make things right. Now, let’s go back to sleep. We can talk in the morning, when we’re more rested.”

Sniffing, Lance nodded, resting his face against the crook of Lotor’s neck, “…alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](https://meythecat.tumblr.com/) for more shenanigans or to request prompts!


End file.
